The Darkness Virus (The Days Union)
Overview The Darkness Virus is a vital part of the Days Union myth that people must understand. The Darkness Virus has over 30 types, some stronger than others. Not only is the Darkness Virus infecting the Operatives, but it is also affecting civilians with as many as 98.5% of them being infected with at least 1% of the Darkness, but it varies from person to person. The percentage of Darkness increases if you're around Darkness infected creatures such as Specimen_Fear and Operatives or up in the clouds. Although commonly joked about by civilians, it has created a global threat; it is more than just a cough or headache. The origin of the Darkness came from when the Governor returned from the destroyed world behind the portal. The first Darkness infected creature seems to be the Governor when he brought it back with him. Some versions of the Darkness Virus can be easily modified. There are three types of "Prime Darkness", however, we only know one named The Sovereignty that possesses Great_Day. What I am about to describe is what the Operatives have been through, but 1000x worse. The Darkness is capable of disintegrating an entire city and causing it to sink into the ocean, making it become forgotten. ������ �������������� ���� ������ ���������������� ���������� The first thing that comes to people's minds with a "virus" is suffering, but there is more to it than just that. For you to imagine it, I will be using spiders. Imagine that you cut your hand. You think nothing of it. Fine, right? Wrong. Once infected, imagine millions upon millions of spiders combined to look like a civilian, crawling all over you with a mere skull among the spiders. Each spider is violently ripping you apart, piece by piece every second. Now imagine your eyes being ripped out by these spiders, your face distorting until you're almost unrecognizable. The pain is unbearable. Then, these spiders start infecting and corrupting your mind, spiders starting to crawl out and become visible. The civilian that you used to be starts to rot away, your face and brain being rotted away along with your eyes bleeding, the spiders becoming more and more visible the worse it gets. Your eyes turn red, but since civilian blood isn't truly red, it is just the spiders taking on a red color to make it worse. Thinking that it's over, you start moving; you have hope. This hope is replaced by thousands of nails being stabbed through your eyes, and you continue to rot alive, you feel it all. Now, imagine each and every bone in your body being snapped in multiple places. You then hear a loud sound that makes you stop hearing apart from that one deafening sound. All of this happens while you're alive, you're rotting and in unimaginable pain. You continue to rot with these spiders ripping you apart and the nails stabbing through your eyes, spiders just visible on your skin until you become no-one but something to be forgotten. Your friends won't recognize you, and if they do, they don't want to be anywhere near you. You try to talk, but the spiders have modified your voice. You are left there rotting alone and afraid until nothing remains but the spiders/Darkness. Who has it and how can you tell? All of the Days Union Operatives are infected with this Virus and gone through the infection 100x worse than any Days Union civilian will. 98% of all Days Union civilians are infected with around 1% of the Virus, although some of the more active civilians have more of it inside of them. These civilians have been given the nickname of "DN-V(4 numbers". So far, there are four civilians with this nickname.Category:The Days Union